


[Podfic] Without You

by Etienne_Bessette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podtor_who, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, The Brigadier is BAMF, The Brigadier is too old to deal with this, The Doctor dies (but he gets better), The Master flips out, b_e anon fill, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Bessette/pseuds/Etienne_Bessette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for MemoryDragon.</p><p>Author's summary: <i>The Brigadier comes home to find the Master at his house, but even more surprising is that the Master isn't there to stir up trouble. Faced with actually having to help the Master, the Brigadier resigns himself to a few more adventures.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554517) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> Quite some time ago, I signed up with the [podtor_who](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/) LJ community and wound up recording four podfics (all of stories by one of my favourite authors in the fandom: [MemoryDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). Go read her stuff; it's all amazing.

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wcbftqhwfv9tyeb) (21 MBs)

 **Length** : 46:06


End file.
